What happens in LA - stays in LA
by sheddingglitter
Summary: Magnus Bane is sick of the cold and snowy New York and decides to spend some days in the sunny L.A.. One evening he decides to visit the famous LUX club... read what happens next...
1. Chapter 1

Magnus flipped bored through a fashion magazine and finally stashed it in the pocket before him. He had read it twice and wasn't sure if he should follow the trend and wear houndstooth tweed. Houndstooth – okay, but tweed. No way. He decided to let his mind and gaze wander – he was too much buzzing with anticipation to read anyways. Magnus sat in a plane at John F. Kennedy International Airport and waited for the aircraft to finally take off. He was leaving to Los Angeles for some days. Sometimes even New York became too small for him, especially in winter time. The city was bathed in glistering snow, the sounds muffled by the thick snow mantle and the city, that never slept, seemed to doze at least. And Magnus got bored. If you lived long enough – although you lived in one of the most exciting cities in the world – someday you knew everything. The same bars and restaurants, the same streets, even the same people seemed to show up on every exhibition, party or gala Magnus attended. And Magnus was bored to avoid all his exes, that seemed to follow him. It was time for a change of scene.

Actually he could portal to Los Angeles, but sometimes he enjoyed the pleasures of traveling the mundane-way. He liked the feeling to be pressed into the seat, when the plane accelerated and took off. The feeling to be high above everything that bothered him, seeing the clouds from high above and flirting a bit with the gorgeous stewards and stewardesses – and tomato juice – okay, tomato juice with vodka. Okay, lots of Bloody Maries with lots of vodka in it.

As he let his gaze wander over the other passengers a quick smirk passed his lips. Somehow he felt like _Momo_ in _The Men in Grey_ , a book he had read some time ago. The grey-clad and grey-skinned men stole the time from the people, except from Momo who defeated the grey men and gave the people their time back. Magnus longed not to give the people their time back, but their sense for fashion. They all were dressed in black, dark blue or grey – the women mostly wrapped up in enormous scarfs, oversized hoodies and big UGG boots, the men in suits or jeans and sweater. He was perfectly dressed for Los Angeles: soft, white, woven moccasins, tight white jeans and a deep V-neck tank top with colorful flowers, his writs and fingers decorated with lots of sparkling jewelry, bracelets and rings.

Magnus was looking forward to Los Angeles. He was longing for the warmth, the sun and cloudless skies. He wanted to spend his days at the beach, golden his tan a bit and do nothing – except maybe the one or another surfer boy. And if he was in the mood for it, he wanted to visit the _Lux_ , a new nightclub in L.A. even the New Yorkers were talking about.

As the plane finally took off, Magnus fell soon asleep, dreaming of white beaches and blue oceans.

It was late, almost midnight, when Magnus entered the _Lux_. He had already spent some days in Los Angeles, mostly on the beaches, ate tons of fish and seafood and drank lots of cocktails decorated with small umbrella picks. His tan was bronzing and he had enjoyed some of the fancy beauty treatments Hollywood had to offer. Magnus felt relaxed and good-looking and was now in the mood for party. He had bribed the bouncer with some green bank notes and jumped the line of waiting people. He was too gorgeous the be left outside waiting in the night.

As the elevator doors opened, Magnus stepped out and stopped at the balcony, that protruded into the nightclub. Two rolling stairs with iron wrought balustrades led down to the dancefloor. He leaned on the banister and let his gaze wander. Every club had its own chemistry, its own principles – he wanted to absorb everything first – and by the way it was the perfect place to see and to be seen.

The whole room was illuminated by single lightbulbs that were aligned on the ceiling and casted their golden light down on the swaying people. Soft looking couches and sofas with dark purple covers surrounded the area. Behind the bar mirrors reflected the exquisite choice of liquors, the dancing people and the golden light of the illuminated sign reading _LUX_. But the most striking thing was a black piano in the middle of the room.

As Magnus felt the first glances resting on him, he started slowly to walk down one of the stairs. He wanted to be seen.

He wore pointed and shining black leathers shoes, black suit pants and a black shirt with a band collar. For once he wore just three slim golden rings and a single necklace with a star pendant and no bracelets, he didn't want to narrow the beauty of his jacket: it was also black, but only half. On the other half of it golden sequins formed the pattern of limbs and branches. Smoky eyes with a bit of golden eyeliner to emphasize the brown of his eyes and some golden streaks in his gelled hair made his outfit perfect.

Deliberately he strolled to the bar, enjoying the hidden glances he got. He leaned on the top of the bar and beckoned the bartender so he could order. The tall and slender woman spun around, her high braided ponytail flying behind her as she turned. Dark, intelligent eyes in a beautiful face with dark and full lips, transfixed him.

"Let me guess, something disgusting like a strawberry daiquiri?" the woman asked with a crooked eyebrow and a sharp jerk of her head.

With a sweet smile Magnus replied: "Actually I wanted to go for scotch on the rocks, but to fill in the cliché I think I will take an appletini."

With a snort the bartender pushed the glass over to Magnus and took the money without returning the change back.

Magnus rolled his eyes. Demons had absolutely no sense for humor… or change.

Even the smells of perfume and alcohol in the nightclub couldn't cover the smell of rotten garbage that was so typical for demons. But Magnus didn't care, if the mixologist was a demon – he was on holiday and wouldn't do anything about it – especially because she did amazing appletinis with the exact amount sourness in it. He took one more sip of his drink and walked over to the piano. A dark haired man had taken seat on the small bench before it and tickled the ivories. As the dance music died away, he began to play.

"…Oh mother tell your children  
Not to do what I have done  
Spend your lives in sin and misery  
In the House of the Rising Sun

Well, there is a house in New Orleans  
They call the Rising Sun  
And it's been the ruin of many a poor boys  
And God I know I'm one"

Lucifer hit the last few keys on the piano and as the last tunes faded away, applause flooded the LUX. He loved to be carried away with the music. To blend in with the notes, the melodies, the rhythm and the beauty of it. To reflect and express desires, immorality and guilty pleasures and call it art.

He stood up, took a bow and walked over to the bar. While he did so, three blond girls in short dresses followed him in his wake.

Mazikeen filled a tumbler with Whiskey and handed it Lucifer as he reached her.

"May I introduce Sandy, Mandy and Candy to you?", he said after he had taken a large gulp of the liquid. "Want to join?", the devil asked with a seductive smile.

"Let me think… no.", Maze replied, looking disgusted. "Is it not boring to f*** just blonde s****? They look all the same and are so dumb."

"Lucifer? Are we finally going upstairs?" one of the girls asked, stroking his chest and fluttering her long eyelashes.

"One second, honey". Was it Mandy? Or Candy? Maybe Sandy. Lucifer decided, that it didn't matter and turned once again to Mazikeen.

"But they are easy to get.", he smiled wickedly.

"Boring.", the demon teased. "What about something more challenging?"

"I'm in. I love a challenge. You've got someone in mind?" he turned to the three girls: "And be patient, there is enough Lucifer for everyone." He turned back again, flattening his suit, the three blondes had crumpled with their attempts to tug him upstairs.

"Hm… maybe…" Mazikeen let her gaze wander over the dancing people and stopped at a tall brunette in tight leather pants, black tank top and a superior attitude. "her."

Lucifer followed her glace and stopped several meters before the woman. "No. I want that one". He pointed at a tall man with golden skin and lots of glitter.

"Seriously?", Mazikeen snorted. "He sheds glitter in his appletini.".

"I love sticky, clingy, tacky… body glitter." Said it and left. Leaving the three blondes utterly crestfallen with Maze, who pushed past them, following Lucifer and muttering something that sounded like: "If you don't want her, I will take her."

After the piano and the applause had fallen silent, Magnus talked to a blonde surfer boy, who was stupid as he was beautiful. He tossed back his drink, to get a new one and find an excuse to escape boring talks about which wave was the best one to surf.

"Let me get a new one for you.". The dark haired man, who had played the piano before, appeared suddenly in front of him and took his glass. His fingers touched lightly the back of Magnus hand.

He was a bit taller than Magnus and had to lean down to whisper in his ear. "I'm Lucifer Morningstar." His breath caressed Magnus's neck and he could feel that goose bumps rose from his spine all over his body.

Magnus had to admit that he liked what he saw. As Lucifer had played the piano he had admired the beauty of the music – but not only that one. From this close the effect of Lucifer's attractiveness was almost breathtaking. A tall and slender body, almost too thin to be just slim. Deep brown eyes that hold the pleasures and the suffering of eternity. Thick black hair, soft stubbles on his cheeks and a slightly too big nose to make his looks not all too perfect. Magnus somehow felt reminded of the fair folk, although he couldn't smell the scent of dead flowers that seemed to cling to faeries. But nonetheless Lucifer seemed to unite the beauty of angels and the viciousness and malevolence of demons.

He stepped a bit closer – they were almost touching now. "Magnus Bane. Nice to meet you, Lucifer Morningstar.", Magnus breathed.

"I see. Someone else with a sense for an illustrious and appellative name." Lucifer smiled and eyeballed Magnus from top to bottom and back. He really liked what he saw. Hard and strong muscles shifted beneath the fabric of his shirt. Gentle brown eyes, that held secrets to discover, soft lips to kiss, pronounced cheekbones to give his face some sharpness and soft black hair to run his fingers trough.

Lucifer stepped a bit back and interlinked his gaze was Magnus's. "Tell me. What do you truly desire?"

"A new drink?" Magnus seemed a bit confused.

"Oh. A complex character. I should have expected this." Lucifer kept his gaze direct on Magnus.

"Actually it's a bit creepy, if you don't blink."

Now it was Lucifer who seemed to be confused, but just for the fraction of a second. Lucifer shook his head slightly as if to clear it. Had he really seen cat eyes? As he looked back, Magnus's eyes were still the soft brown as before. "A new drink so."

It was Magnus who closed the distance between them again and wrapped his hand around Lucifer's wrist: "I'd love to. But maybe somewhere more private?"


	2. Chapter 2

Read the full and uncensored version of it on my Instagram account sheeding_glitter ;-)

...

Magnus didn't get a new drink – or not as soon as he actually expected. As soon the elevator doors closed, Lucifer pressed him with his body to the cold marble wall. Magnus felt jammed between two oppositional sensations: the cold of the exquisite stone in his back, that made him shiver – and the heat that radiated of Lucifer's body.

"Any preferences?", Lucifer whispered with a hoarse voice and came even closer. Magnus was sure that Lucifer didn't refer to drinks, but he didn't get a chance to answer anyways: Lucifer closed the last distance between them, pressing Magnus even harder against the wall, his lips brushing Magnus's.

With a _ping_ the elevator doors opened again and what had started as a soft brushing of lips and sharing breaths, suddenly became more and more heated. Magnus caressed with his tongue Lucifer's soft lips and finally parted them, Lucifer's tongue welcoming his own. Both started to explore the mouth of the other man, their breaths and heartbeats accelerating.

Before the doors of the lift could close again both stumbled out, still interlocked and touching each other.

Magnus couldn't remember how he got there, but the next thing he realized was, that they had crossed the room und he was lying on a yellow ochre couch – Lucifer above him. Somewhere between the elevator and the sofa he had lost his jacket and he could the feel the coldness of the leather through the thin fabric of his black shirt. The chill was welcome to Magnus – to cool his heated body at least a bit.

Lucifer opened the first button of Magnus's band collar – kissing his way from Magnus's mouth, down his cheek, along his neck to his collarbone and farther down with every button he opened.

Goosebumps rose on Magnus skin in the wake of Lucifer's kisses. Lucifer had opened all buttons and stripped the black shirt off his shoulders, so Magnus's arms were bond to his sides and he couldn't lift them anymore – then Lucifer turned his attention from opening Magnus's shirt to his nipples. With his tongue he caressed the tiny rosy buds until they turned hard. But even then Lucifer didn't stop to lick and suck. Magnus could feel that his nipples turned hypersensitive and started to hurt with pleasant pain with every lick Lucifer made. He gasped surprised and as a sharp but arousing hurt shot through his left teat. His gasp turned to a deep moan as Lucifer carefully kissed the nipple, he had bitten before. Finally Lucifer worked his way deeper, following Magnus's treasure trail to his waistband – shortly hesitating over the spot where Magnus's belly button should have been. Before Lucifer could start to open the belt and the trousers, Magnus lifted his hands and buried them in Lucifer's soft and black hair.

"Stop", he whispered while he ran his fingers through the dark strands.

Lucifer lifted his head and caught Magnus's gaze. "Don't you like it? – I though you did", he said with a short, but meaningful look to Magnus's loin, where his trousers showed a huge bulge.

"I do", Magnus smiled. "But it's your turn." Magnus struggled to get out under Lucifer and the other man let him reluctantly go.

Magnus stepped off the couch and turned around to face Lucifer, who sat on it a little breathlessly. Slowly he let his shirt slide down his arms until it fell to the floor. He enjoyed the other man's glance on him: Down from his eyes, to his lips, which were swollen from kissing, down his neck and chest, to his abs until it came to rest somewhere below his waistband.

"Open your waistcoat", Magnus commanded and Lucifer buttoned down his vest.

Slowly Magnus stepped closer, still aware of Lucifer's gaze on him until his was standing between his legs. "And now you shirt."

"Usually I'm the one in charge.", Lucifer replied but undid it.

"You won't regret it", Magnus said with a seductive smile and fell to his knees.

His hands found Lucifers shoelaces and undid them slowly – enjoying that anticipation drove Lucifer close to madness.

Magnus stroke the others man's calves, working his way up to his knees and to the inside of Lucifer's tights. Slowly he moved his fingers in circles up and down his legs, caressing the soft fabric of Lucifer's trousers and the skin beneath it. With each stroke, he let his fingers wander further up – but not too far. Magnus stopped his fingertips always just inches before Lucifer's groin. Driving the anticipation to its top.

Magnus enjoyed how Lucifer reacted under his experienced fingers: his breath accelerated, he could feel the fast heartbeat, Lucifer's pupils had gone wide and just before Lucifer tossed his head back with a deep groan leaving his lips, Magnus believed that the could see a red flicker in his eyes.

Magnus decided to stop tormenting Lucifer and to give in to his guilty pleasures. He pushed himself further up until his face was he same height with Lucifer's. With his left hand he cupped Lucifer's face, the right one was resting between Lucifer's legs, stroking the parts he had left out before.

With heated breaths, their lips found each other again, kissing hard and passionate with swollen lips. Lucifer groaned into Magnus's mouth, as he closed his hand around the bulge in Lucifer's trouser and pressed.

"We should change locations.", blew Lucifer into Magnus's ear, as the kissing became deeper and deeper, as their breaths accelerated more and more and their body temperature rose.

Still kissing and exploring each other bodies, both men rose from the couch and made their way through the room, kicking shoes and socks from them. They passed by the piano that separated the room and the sofa from the illuminated bar, stumbled up some steps, through a wide door, into Lucifer's bedroom. Their lips were busy with kissing, as Magnus stripped off Lucifer's shirt and waistcoat – their bare chests touching now with no barriers between them.

Lucifer fiddled with Magnus belt and opened the zipper of his trousers. The devil let his hands run up and down Magnus chest, stroking the other man's hard abs, the flesh of his pecs and the sensitive skin on the sides of Magnus upper body, while his teeth nibbled softly on Magnus's lips. Magnus had to oppress a shiver as Lucifer hooked his thumbs into his waistband and pulled – taking his boxers and his trousers down to the floor – the soft fabric of his pants brushed the inside of his tights, arousing him further, if this was even possible. Magnus let go a soft moan as Lucifer followed with his touches the wake of the sensation the fabric had left behind, running his hands down Magnus long legs, down the outside of his tights. Slowly Lucifer dropped his knees, searching for Magnus's gaze with red flickering eyes. Suddenly he grabbed Magnus's buttocks.

Magnus exhaled deeply, a groan leaving his throat as he let his head fall back and closed his eyes. He buried his hands in the dark and soft hair of the man, who kneeled before him. Magnus needed something to hold on, he didn't trust his legs anymore to keep him standing.

Lucifer enjoyed to take revenge on Magnus, to arouse him, to drive the ecstasy close to madness – without bringing relief. He could feel the other man's heartbeat accelerate and that his breath started to come in short, breathless gasps as the grip on his hair tightened.

(... let your mind wander ;-) ...)

Both men collapsed, panting hard on the big bed. The coolness of the silk bed sheets, made them shiver – but only for some seconds, their bodies were too heated to cool down. For a short time both lay on their backs, staring at the ceiling, panting and enjoying the waves of arousal, that ran through them. As his breath turned slowly to normal, Magnus turned, facing Lucifer and staring at him with rising amazement. He was experienced – an immortal life and roughly 400 years of sex brought that with it – but that was one of the best blow jobs he ever had.

"That was..." he started, but no words he could think of, described the feeling he had.

"...glorious?" Lucifer tried to help. He turned his head, as he could feel Magnus's glance resting on him.

"...actually I thought more...something like..." _Divine_. But something in Lucifer's attitude made Magnus think about another word. There was still something about him he couldn't place. There was something fey-ish about Lucifer, but not quite. There was something else – something like deep desperation, like honest brutality, like cold glory, like Magnus imagined fallen angels would be. "...infernal."

Lucifer chuckled. "You're as close as you can get."

But before Magnus could ask what he meant with that, Lucifer rolled to his side and placed a kiss on Magnus lips. It was soft, tentative, careful – all of the passion and the heat gone.

"There is something special about you, Magnus Bane." Lucifer whispered in between soft and feathery kisses. Without haste Lucifer started to explore Magnus face: with his fingers he traced the lines of the other man's jaw, his sharp cheekbones and the curves of his nose. Magnus relaxed, he enjoyed the softness, the slowness, after the heat and the arousal that had run in hot waves through him. With the tips of his fingers he began to explore Lucifer's body - slowly and deliberately. He started to stroke the small of Lucifer's back, just above his trousers, following his spine, vertebrae by vertebrae. He could feel the hard muscles flex and move under the skin as Lucifer switched positions, pushing himself to his elbows and came to rest on top of Magnus. He ran his kisses down Magnus's neck and shoulders, while Magnus explored Lucifer's back, leaving goosebumps in the wake of his touches. He could feel Lucifer stiffen – but only for the split of a second – as he moved his fingers between his shoulder blades. Magnus could feel scarred and rough skin, right where wings would have been. Instead of running his touches fast over the old wound, Magnus carefully caressed the scarred spots, as if the tips of his fingers could heal the past pain, the memory of the injury, the constant reminder of what had happened. Both men rolled to their sides, facing each other as Magnus reached Lucifer's neck with his strokes.

Their legs were intertwined, tangled in a tight knot. Magnus cupped Lucifer's face with his left hand and leaned in to place a soft kiss on the other man's mouth. Slowly he nibbled on Lucifer's upper lip, with his tongue he explored the sweet curves of his mouth and finally parted his lips. Lucifer's tongue welcomed his own and both began to dance with each other. Their kisses were slow, full of eternity and of unspoken understanding.

Lucifer broke the kiss, already breathing a bit faster and deeper and glanced at Magnus for some seconds with his dark, almost black eyes. Suddenly he grabbed Magnus's face with both hands and drew him in to kiss him hard on the lips. Their lips collided and all the softness and sweetness turned once again into almost painful lust and desire.

Magnus moved his hands over Lucifer's chest down to open his belt and trousers. With his hand he reached into Lucifer's pants and cupped what lay beneath. With his fingers he started to explore, enjoying the little moans Lucifer made into his mouth while kissing. As Lucifer groaned, Magnus directed him to lay on his back, while he moved on top of him, sliding down and taking Lucifer's trousers and pants with him.

As the clothing fell to the floor beneath the bed, Magnus paused for some seconds to take in the body that lay in front of him. Lucifer lay on his back, his arms crossed behind his head. He smirked wickedly as he caught Magnus glance – well aware of being admired and enjoying it.

Magnus took in the long, muscular legs, the well-defined abs and pecs, arms, that could be loving and supporting, but also strong and fierce, and the pleasures, that lay in a nest of dark curls between Lucifer's legs.

Slowly the lowered his body, sliding upwards, barely touching Lucifer, but close enough to hold contact, to feel. Magnus played with sensations, knowing the cold pendant of his necklace was a stark contrast to the heat of his body. Finally he came to rest on top of Lucifer, touching where they could – there legs were tangled, stomach on stomach, chest on chest, arms wrapped around in a tight hug, lips pressed against each other in a hard and passionate kiss.

"Mind being the bottom?" Lucifer asked breathless, his chest rising and falling with the deep breaths he made.

"Never mind." Magnus replied with a smile. Normally he was the more active part, but with Lucifer he didn't mind. He was curious which pleasure the other man could offer.

Magnus moved to lay on his back, as Lucifer broke their connection with a last heated kiss and switched positions to reach for the nightstand.

As Lucifer spun back, it was his turn to take all of a naked Magnus Bane in: half closed eyes, rimmed with gold and black, a smooth chest, rising and falling, a flat stomach – with no belly button – and a slow and seductive grin.

With his teeth Lucifer ripped the foil of the condom-packing open. As he was about to put the sheath on as Magnus stopped him, placing one of his hands on Lucifer's.

"Let me do this for you."

(... let your mind wander ;-) ...)

Lucifer collapsed boneless onto Magnus, burying his head on Magnus's shoulder and shivered in the aftermath of his orgasm. As their breathes slowly turned to normal, Lucifer rolled to his side and wrapped his arm around Magnus chest. With their legs crossed both fell asleep.

Magnus woke as the first light of dawn fell through the high windows and kissed him awake. Yawning he stretched and felt Lucifer stir beneath him. With a satisfied smile he turned slowly, freeing himself out of the tangled sheets and rose out of the bed. Quietly he picked up his briefs and pants and tiptoed out of the bedroom. In the living room he searched quickly for his belongings and picked them up. As he couldn't find his second sock, he conjured one and put it hastily on. Frowning on his crumpled cloths, Magnus tiptoed once again to the bedroom, checking if Lucifer was still asleep.

The other man lay still fast asleep on his stomach, one arm spread wide and tangled in the silken sheets, only his tousled black hair was still visible.

Magnus flicked his fingers, blue sparks flew from them and without a further glance back he turned and walked to the elevator.

Lucifer woke as he elevator doors closed with a _ping_. Without turning he knew that Magnus had left. With an untypical pang of regret he snuggled deeper into his pillow and sat suddenly bolt upright as the smell of fresh coffee hit his nose. He turned a found a tray with fresh coffee, some croissants and orange juice resting on the mattress.

The End


End file.
